I'll always be there
by Neferemy
Summary: Post saison 4. Malgré toutes les épreuves subies, John a retrouvé le confort - et l'étrange équilibre - de son existence auprès du célèbre détective consultant entre les murs du 221B Baker Street. Cependant, le vide béant qui se creuse dans son cœur semble impossible à comprendre, et à combler. Mais Sherlock est là pour le guider. Il est toujours là, et il sera toujours là.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous !**

 **J'effectue ici mon baptême d'écriture sur le site (que je fréquence déjà depuis très longtemps en tant que lectrice !).**

 **Il ne s'agit ni de mon premier écrit, ni de ma première fanfiction (j'aime trop écrire pour cela) mais c'est la première fois que je publie une production sur ce site ! Et c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Sherlock, cette génialissime série que j'ai pu découvrir grâce à l'incroyable Rimbem, mon amie dans la vraie vie, à qui je dédie donc cette histoire !**

 **C'est un Johnlock. Alors, à ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise à cette idée – ou la rejettent carrément – passez votre chemin !**

 **Cette histoire a pour vocation de se focaliser sur John ; l'évolution de ses ressentis, de ses sentiments. Après avoir regardé à nouveau la série, j'ai fait un étrange rêve sur ce sujet. Et, à mon réveil, j'avais en tête la trame principale de cette histoire. Dès lors, j'ai eu un besoin viscéral de l'écrire (je sais, ça peut paraître étrange ^^). J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira ! Je croise les doigts ;-)  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **Rating : M, pour être prudente. Il n'y aura normalement pas de lemon, mais sûrement quelque chose s'en rapprochant !**

 **L'univers de Sherlock repose sur les écrits de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et appartient à la série BBC produite par Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Rien ne m'appartient, si ce n'est l'histoire en elle-même.**

 **JWSH**

La vie suivait tranquillement son cours pour le 221B Baker Street et ses étranges colocataires.

Le vent d'Est s'était enfin apaisé, et la réinstallation de John dans ce lieu qui avait irrémédiablement bouleversé sa vie – pour le meilleur et pour le pire – s'était faite avec un naturel relativement déconcertant. S'il croyait au destin déjà établi à l'avance constituant une finalité à laquelle on ne peut échapper, il aurait alors pensé que sa propre voie était assurément de vivre ici, avec le célèbre Sherlock Holmes, et de l'assister dans ses enquêtes.

Bien sûr, Mary lui manquait terriblement, et sa femme disparue était chaque jour présente dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, certaines journées étaient particulièrement difficiles à affronter. La douleur lui rongeait le cœur et la mélancolie semblait s'ancrer au plus profond de son âme. Et pourtant, au sein des murs réconfortants du 221B Baker Street, la vie avait retrouvé de sa saveur.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis sa première colocation avec Sherlock, brisée par la fausse mort du détective. Leur existence demeurait imprévisible, loufoque et exaltante. Les expériences improbables, les enquêtes stimulantes et les bizarreries domestiques de son colocataire étaient redevenues son quotidien, ce qui était pour John étrangement réconfortant. Et pourtant, d'importantes modifications avaient également été faites dans leur train de vie, dues à la présence de Rosie.

Si le médecin militaire avait au début pensé que la cohabitation entre Sherlock et une enfant – en bas âge qui plus est – allait forcément tourner au désastre, il n'en était rien. Le détective semblait en effet ravi de réintégrer son meilleur ami dans son quotidien – John l'imaginait facilement le considérer, à l'image de son crâne, comme faisant partie des meubles – et avait accepté sans aucune réticence la responsabilité de vivre avec sa filleule, ainsi que les contraintes que cela engendrait dans sa propre maison.

John avait constaté non sans étonnement que son ami avait adapté son mode de vie – aussi bizarre qu'égocentrique – aux besoins de sa fille. Les instruments destinés à des expériences peu ragoutantes, éparpillés dans la pièce de vie, restaient toujours hors de portée des petites mains de Rosie. Les restes humains, s'ils restaient toujours présents dans la cuisine, étaient désormais séparés avec soin de la nourriture. Quant au pistolet de John, normalement utilisé contre le mur de la pauvre Mme Hudson dans les moments de frustration et d'ennui, il était dorénavant soigneusement rangé dans un tiroir fermé à double tour et sorti uniquement en cas de nécessité (telle qu'une course-poursuite contre un suspect).

Ces modifications, faites de la propre initiative du détective, s'accompagnaient d'infimes adaptations du comportement de Sherlock envers sa filleule. En effet, il n'hésitait pas à prendre Rosie dans ses bras et à s'occuper d'elle quand John était débordé, à lui donner ses repas sous prétexte de vérifier d'obscures données liées aux composants alimentaires, ou encore à partager avec elle ses déductions, accompagnées de ponctuels « - Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas, Watson ! » à la fillette – ce qui avait pour habitude de faire rire John aux larmes. En outre, les concertos grinçants au violon à trois heures du matin s'étaient transformés en berceuses à l'heure du coucher de Rosie, et les moments d'ennui étaient souvent comblés par une observation méticuleuse des gestes de la petite fille – jusqu'à ce que John intervienne avec un tonnant, mais amusé « - Ma fille n'est pas une de tes expériences bizarres, Sherlock ! ».

Ainsi, la cohabitation Watson-Holmes, qui avait donné quelques craintes au médecin, se révélait à son plus grand soulagement fonctionner à merveille. Quant au lien entre les deux amis, il semblait s'être davantage renforcé depuis la débâcle avec Eurus. John et Sherlock étaient plus proches que jamais ; l'accueil des clients, les enquêtes, les courses-poursuites, l'éducation de Rosie, leur vie au quotidien avaient fait réaliser au médecin que le détective constituait une part importante et nécessaire de son existence. S'il continuait à être parfois carrément insupportable, malpoli et déroutant, Sherlock était son roc, celui qui lui permettait d'avancer, de rire, de vivre.

D'un regard, ils se comprenaient. Sans un mot, son ami savait toujours ce dont John avait besoin ; que ce soit prendre en charge Rosie lorsqu'il avait besoin d'un moment pour lui, lui faire une tasse de thé lorsqu'il était épuisé, ou encore l'observer de son regard transperçant et lui effleurer l'épaule quand la mélancolie reprenait le dessus. Tout cela pouvait sembler infime pour n'importe quel mortel, et pourtant, pour John, c'était énorme.

Sherlock était là, tout simplement.

La vie avec Sherlock Holmes était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Pourtant, quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose de vital qui creusait un trou dans son cœur. Et, après plusieurs mois de cohabitation, il finit difficilement par commencer à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos encouragements !**

 **Voici un second chapitre pour poser un peu plus l'histoire et, je l'espère, attiser davantage votre curiosité sur la suite des événements.**

 **J'étais à la base partie pour un OS, mais finalement, au fil des idées, j'ai décidé de découper en plusieurs parties cette courte histoire qui se rallongeait au fur et à mesure. Il devrait y avoir 9 chapitres au final.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Au début, John ne comprit pas l'implication – et les conséquences – de ce manque qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Le quotidien suivait son cours au 221B Baker Street, dans leur routine à la normalité quelque peu insolite.

Lors d'un froid matin de novembre, le médecin se préparait à se rendre au cabinet médical pour effectuer son travail à temps partiel (aux horaires réduits pour avoir le temps de s'occuper de Rosie, mais aussi d'accompagner son fou de colocataire sur les scènes de crimes). Il n'était pas en retard, mais pas en avance non plus. Ayant rapidement bu sa tasse de thé, il tournait dans l'appartement, un toast dans une main, un hochet dans l'autre, en parcourant mentalement la liste des objets nécessaires à mettre dans le sac de sa fille. Il devait déposer Rosie chez Molly – qui était en congé – avant de se rendre au cabinet.

Il regarda nerveusement sa montre placée à son poignet gauche : il devait se dépêcher. Il ferma d'un coup sec le sac de sa fille et jeta un coup d'œil au salon : Sherlock était affalé dans son fauteuil, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en flanelle et de sa robe de chambre en soie bleue complètement ouverte sur son torse d'albâtre. Le détective semblait en pleine méditation, les mains jointes sous son menton, mais posait de temps en temps son regard sur sa filleule, qui battait des mains dans son parc et observait de ses grands yeux bleus le détective en gazouillant.

John s'arrêta quelques secondes devant cette vision, ne pouvant retenir son sourire. Puis il marmonna un juron en constatant sa tenue ; il devait partir dans les cinq minutes s'il voulait arriver à l'heure au travail – la circulation dans le cœur de Londres à cette heure matinale n'était pas des plus fluides – or il ne portait actuellement que ses chaussettes (heureusement assorties), un pantalon enfilé à la va-vite qui lui tombait sur les hanches (il avait maigri depuis la mort de Mary), ainsi qu'une chemise à carreaux non boutonnée. Grommelant dans sa barbe, il se rendit dans sa chambre, évitant adroitement le lit de Rosie pour atteindre son placard, et chercha une ceinture, en vain.

« - Sherlock ? »

Pas de réponse. John souffla et, sans arrêter de fouiller ses étagères, répéta plus fort :

« - Sherlock !

\- John ? Répondit finalement la voix profonde de son ami.

\- Aurais-tu vu ma ceinture ?

\- … Ennuyeux. Lâcha finalement Sherlock depuis le salon. »

Maudissant les colocataires ayant un poil dans la main, John continua à retourner son placard – trouvant au moins dans la foulée une paire de chaussures acceptable – sans succès.

Finalement, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à un Sherlock approchant d'une démarche tranquille, la ceinture convoitée à la main, un rictus aux lèvres.

Alors que John ouvrait la bouche, le détective anticipa sa question :

« - Salle de bain. Tu as fait une lessive hier.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Merci. »

Il commença à enfiler la ceinture dans les passants de son jean.

« - Rosie…

\- … Est dans son parc, en sécurité, en agitant les mains comme si elle voulait chasser les mouches, ce qui me dépasse totalement. Elle est habillée et prête à partir, ajouta-t-il sans laisser à son ami le temps de placer un mot.

\- Tu ne me laisse jamais finir mes phrases, hein ? Demanda-t-il dans un rire. Merci, Sherlock. »

Il termina de boucler sa ceinture.

« - Je dois me dépêcher. On m'attend au cabinet à huit heures, et… »

Le médecin fut coupé par son colocataire qui s'approcha et se planta juste devant lui, brouillant ainsi la frontière tacite de leur espace personnel respectif, dont il ne semblait pas se soucier. John leva ses yeux du torse découvert de son ami pour les ancrer dans le regard intense – et dangereusement proche – de Sherlock, qui semblait comme à son habitude sonder son âme. Son cœur rata un battement.

Son ami approcha doucement ses mains de son torse, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser un animal effrayé. La gorge soudain sèche, John retrouva difficilement l'usage de sa voix, alors que son colocataire effleurait avec douceur la cicatrice qui zébrait son épaule, souvenir de son service en Afghanistan.

« - Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu es stressé. Répondit celui-ci dans un souffle, son visage toujours proche du sien. »

Son haleine dégageait une légère odeur de thé. Dans lâcher le médecin du regard, il boutonna lentement la chemise de son colocataire, qui sentit une chaleur monter dans le creux de son estomac sans en comprendre la raison.

« - Tu as peur d'arriver en retard, continua à déduire Sherlock en s'occupant toujours d'habiller son ami avec une étonnante douceur. Tu sais que la circulation à cette heure dans les rues de Londres est mauvaise, or tu t'es levé quelques minutes plus tard que d'habitude – la faute à tes cauchemars de la guerre – et tu as perdu du temps à chercher une ceinture que tu savais avoir laissé dans la salle de bain – signe de ta contrariété suite à ta nuit difficile. De plus, tu dois déposer Rosie chez Molly, ce qui te feras un détour. Conséquence ; tu es stressé, tes mains tremblent et ne pourront pas s'occuper des minuscules boutons de ta chemise ; je prends donc les choses en mains pour te faire gagner du temps. Élémentaire. »

Le détective clôt son discours en terminant sa besogne, un sourire arrogant sur le visage et les yeux pétillant de malice. John eut soudain très chaud.

« - Enfoiré. Dit-il avec un ton affectueux. »

Il ricana avec gêne, troublé. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Pars t'occuper de tes patients insipides et de leurs problèmes tout aussi ennuyeux ; je m'occupe de déposer Rosie. Je dois aller voir Lestrade à Scotland Yard. Le beau-père à une maîtresse ; il est impliqué dans l'affaire. Simple, mais il n'a rien vu, évidemment. »

John ne savait pas en quoi il était simple de voir que le beau-père et sa soi-disant maîtresse dont tout le monde ignorait l'existence étaient impliqués dans cette affaire de disparition, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur cette question. Il savait que Sherlock trouverait rapidement la clé du mystère – et l'adolescente disparue.

« - Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

\- Évidemment, répondit Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si le simple fait de poser la question était insultant. J'amènerai la morveuse à bonne destination, elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

John ne releva pas. Il savait que, venant de Sherlock, il s'agissait d'un terme affectif, même si le détective serait le dernier à l'avouer.

« - Merci, Sherlock. Je t'écris quand je sors, je te rejoindrai pour que l'on puisse résoudre cette affaire ! »

Il sourit à son ami en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule et, sans attendre de réponse, se dégagea de cette proximité déconcertante. Il attrapa le reste de ses affaires et partit précipitamment, sans oublier d'embrasser sa fille au passage.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin en route pour le cabinet, il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque-là. Pourquoi ce moment avec Sherlock, étrangement intime, l'avait à ce point troublé ? Sherlock était juste là, près de lui, comme d'habitude. Il était toujours là.

Il devait être fatigué, parce qu'il semblait en proie à une émotion hors-de-propos.

Le désir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici un troisième chapitre !**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire et qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire. Vos compliments me touchent énormément !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

John oublia rapidement son trouble passager. Après une demi-journée passablement ennuyeuse – comme Sherlock l'avait prédit – à régler des problèmes de santé mineurs, le médecin quitta le cabinet pour rejoindre son ami.

À peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il reçut un message du détective le pressant de le rejoindre chez le couple victime de la disparition de leur fille de seize ans, qui avait également fait l'objet d'une demande de rançon. Le détective venait de réunir les preuves dont il avait besoin pour la résolution de l'enquête – en quelques heures seulement, alors que l'affaire occupait tout Scotland Yard depuis plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Sherlock releva son col sous le regard amusé de John et, après un discret clin d'œil à son ami, commença à débiter ses déductions sous le regard interloqué de Lestrade et passablement choqué du couple. L'affaire était d'une simplicité enfantine – selon le détective – : l'adolescente de seize ans était née du premier mariage de la femme, et les relations de la jeune fille avec son beau-père étaient depuis quelques années quelques peu tendues. Or, le beau-père avait depuis peu une maîtresse aux nombreuses dettes. Celle-ci avait demandé à son amant une aide financière, qu'il avait refusée. Par désespoir, colère, mais aussi par amour, la maîtresse – psychologiquement peu stable – avait enlevé la belle-fille de son amant, pensant ainsi lui faire plaisir en donnant une leçon à l'adolescente, mais aussi par la même occasion régler ses problèmes financiers en demandant une rançon pour la restitution de la jeune fille. À la fin de son discours, Sherlock pointa théâtralement un doigt vers le beau-père, en énonçant froidement que celui-ci était au courant de l'enlèvement effectué par sa maîtresse (sans pour autant y être impliqué) et était en contact avec elle, mais qu'il préférait se couvrir plutôt que de venir en aide à sa belle-fille.

Le regard empreint d'horreur, le beau-père pris la fuite, poursuivi par Sherlock et John. Il fut rapidement maîtrisé, et avoua immédiatement son inaction face à une situation devenue dès le début incontrôlable à ses yeux. Il donna l'adresse où il pensait que sa maîtresse se trouvait avec son otage. Immédiatement, Lestrade aboya des ordres au téléphone pour retrouver l'adolescente. Quand elle fut mise en sécurité et ramenée à sa mère, alors que le beau-père et la maîtresse étaient emmenés par le Yard, John se tourna vers Sherlock et lui sourit.

« - Fantastique, Sherlock, lui dit-il avec chaleur. »

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire franc et empli de fierté. Il lui prit doucement le poignet pour l'emmener au bord de la route et attraper un taxi. Les entrailles de John semblèrent se tordre à ce geste, plongeant le médecin à nouveau dans le trouble.

JWSH

Les jours suivants semblèrent se dérouler dans un brouillard flou pour John.

L'existence au 221B Baker Street était aussi normale que possible. Il s'occupait de Rosie, allait au travail, pourchassait les criminels avec Sherlock. Pourtant, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les troubles qu'il avait pu ressentir à proximité de son colocataire, et qui semblaient le poursuivre à chacun des gestes entre le détective et lui. Bien sûr, Sherlock était son meilleur ami. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis des années, travaillaient ensemble, avaient vécu des situations extrêmes qui les avaient grandement rapprochés. Il était donc normal qu'il tienne énormément à lui et qu'il existe une grande proximité entre les deux hommes. Cependant, jamais John ne s'était senti aussi perdu, aussi confus face à la situation, et ce poids sur son cœur ne cessait de grandir.

Pourtant, il avait repris sa vie en main. Mary lui manquait énormément, mais il s'en remettait davantage chaque jour. Depuis la descente aux enfers de Sherlock et l'arrestation de Culverton Smith, il s'était libéré des tourments et de la culpabilité qui le rongeaient depuis la mort de sa femme, mais aussi de la colère qu'il ressentait envers Sherlock, et envers lui-même. Il se sentait mieux, débarrassé de ses fantômes et ouvert à l'avenir, avec sa fille et son meilleur ami. Il avait l'amour et le soutien de tous ses proches, il avait reconstruit sa propre famille.

Assis dans le salon, dans son fauteuil, le coussin de l'Union Jack sur les genoux, il surveillait d'un air absent Rosie jouant avec son hochet, tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs au détective allongé sur le canapé, immergé dans son palais mental. Il repensait sans cesse à son égarement et – il rougit à cette réflexion – à la bouffée de désir qu'il avait ressentie suite à la proximité de Sherlock et à son toucher.

Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait dû se méprendre. Pourquoi ressentirait-il du désir pour Sherlock ? C'était ridicule. Sherlock était son _ami_. Un ami très proche, pour qui il serait prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices et pour qui il ressentait une très grande affection, mais pas dans le sens romantique du terme.

Après tout, il n'était pas gay. Et puis, Sherlock était Sherlock…

Peut-être avait-il besoin de trouver quelqu'un. Ce désir involontaire ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était en manque affectif. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il pleurait Mary. Il avait fait son deuil et était en paix avec son souvenir. Il était peut-être temps.

À l'autre bout du salon, il ne vit pas Sherlock l'observer dans sa réflexion, ses yeux de glace fixés sur le visage du médecin, l'air insondable. Il se leva gracieusement – attirant ainsi le regard de son ami – et enjamba la table basse jusqu'à atteindre son violon. Il le prit en main, le cala sur son épaule et joua un air calme, apaisant, le corps tourné vers son ami. John prit Rosie dans ses bras et la berça doucement au rythme de la musique. Il laissa son regard dériver sur les doigts gracieux de son ami manipulant l'instrument avec dextérité, l'archet glissant avec volupté sur les cordes, et laissa son cœur vibrer au rythme de l'envoutante musique, comme apaisé. Sherlock était là, comme toujours.

JWSH

Le lendemain matin, il préparait le thé en sifflotant lorsqu'il entendit son colocataire sortir d'un pas lourd de sa chambre. Il fit son apparition dans la cuisine, ses boucles d'ébène mises en désordre par une nuit de sommeil et le corps uniquement recouvert d'un drap.

John ignora le sentiment étrange qui montait en lui et lança à son ami en empoignant la bouilloire :

« - Sherlock, va t'habiller.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda le détective, comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

\- Pour une simple question de bienséance, Sherlock, lui répondit John en remplissant les tasses.

\- La bienséance, c'est ennuyeux, maugréa son colocataire en se postant devant la fenêtre. »

John soupira et releva la tête. Son souffle se bloqua lorsque son regard se porta sur son ami. Les yeux acérés de Sherlock contemplaient les rues de Londres, et les premiers rayons du jour frappèrent son profil longiligne, faisant briller ses pupilles d'un bleu translucide et illuminant sa peau blanche d'une lueur presque surnaturelle.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer, le médecin inspira profondément et se dit qu'il était plus que temps.

John Watson allait enfin reprendre en main sa vie amoureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents ! Et un John Watson qui passe à l'action ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ; l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire me touche énormément !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

L'occasion se présenta plus rapidement que prévu, en la personne de Mike Stamford. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, John et son vieil ami avaient pris l'habitude de faire régulièrement une sortie au bar et de discuter autour d'une bière, bien souvent devant un match. Cependant, ces sorties s'étaient espacées suite à son mariage, puis encore davantage après la mort de Mary.

Ainsi, quand Mike le contacta pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui proposer une sortie le soir-même, John pensa que c'était l'occasion idéale de se débarrasser de ses pensées déroutantes envers Sherlock et de se remettre dans le bain.

Il prit un peu de temps pour s'habiller convenablement puis se rendit dans le salon, où Sherlock observait avec son microscope une substance dont il ne préférait pas connaître la provenance. Rosie était en bas, avec Mme Hudson.

« - Sherlock ?

\- John ? Répondit le concerné sans même lever le regard.

\- Hum, je sors… lança John avec hésitation. »

Son colocataire leva les yeux vers lui. Une fois encore, le médecin eut l'impression d'être observé aux rayons X. Luttant pour ne pas rougir, il laissa Sherlock l'observer minutieusement avant de déclarer :

« - Bien. Passe le bonjour à Mike de ma part.

\- D'accord. Je vais passer demander à Mme Hudson si elle peut éventuellement garder Rosie pour la soirée.

\- Non, elle restera avec moi. Mme Hudson va devoir prendre ses médicaments pour sa hanche dans trente minutes, ce qui a tendance à la rendre bien moins attentive aux choses matérielles.

\- Hum, oui, bien. Merci Sherlock. Je ne rentrerai pas tard. »

Il sourit à son colocataire et sortit. Son ami soupira, comme s'il réfutait la dernière phrase lancée par le médecin, puis il secoua la tête et retourna à son expérience.

JWSH

La soirée était agréable. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, buvant avec un ami et parlant avec insouciance en oubliant les tracas quotidiens.

Il se leva de table, laissant Mike bavarder avec des amis qu'il venait de reconnaître, et de rendit au bar pour commander un autre verre. Après réflexion, il laissa tomber la bière et commanda un verre de whisky. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il laissait de côté ses responsabilités pour quelques heures.

« - Bonsoir, fit soudain une voix féminine juste à côté de son oreille. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers la femme. Elle était magnifique. Elle semblait avoir tout juste la quarantaine. Des boucles sombres encadraient son visage ovale et gracieux, et ses yeux d'un bleu envoutant étaient maquillés avec légèreté. Sa silhouette était mise en valeur par une robe sombre, masquée par un long manteau en laine bleu foncé.

« - Bonsoir, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vous offre à boire ?

\- Volontiers, dit-elle en effleurant sa main. Je suis Élisabeth. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lizzy.

\- John. »

Elle était belle, charmante et avait besoin d'une bonne compagnie. Et lui était apparemment en manque d'affection, alors il en profita.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, plaisantant de tout et de rien, et John se sentait léger. Les effleurements de bras et les regards de braise de sa voisine se multiplièrent, le laissant penser qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Quand elle lui proposa, tard dans la soirée, d'aller chez elle pour prendre un dernier verre dans une ambiance plus intime, il accepta. Il prévint discrètement Mike qu'il s'en allait et repartit au bras de Lizzy dans l'air frais de la nuit.

Elle le tira avec empressement par la main tout au long du chemin et, une fois passée la porte de son appartement, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant avec force, Lizzy emmena John vers sa chambre dans un équilibre précaire, et le médecin répondit à ses baisers en essayant de se perdre dans cette sensation.

Lorsqu'il sentit des mains délicates s'escrimer à déboutonner sa chemise, il haleta contre sa bouche, un malaise grandissant naissant dans ses entrailles. Il rompit le contact et fixa sa compagne dans les yeux, ces yeux aux pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, d'un bleu translucide, si semblables à ceux de son colocataire…

Merde. Encore une fois, il pensait à Sherlock. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il passait bien trop de temps avec le détective, au point que celui-ci soit présent dans sa tête même aux moments les plus improbables…

John inspira profondément et repris le baiser là où il l'avait stoppé, caressant de ses mains les courbes tentatrices de sa compagne, qui gémit contre sa bouche. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans son baiser et retira le manteau de Lizzy. Mais son malaise revint le frapper de plein fouet, le faisant se stopper net.

« - John ? Dit Lizzy dans un souffle, une main agrippée à ses cheveux, l'autre posée sur son torse dénudé. »

Le cerveau de John semblait comme figé. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas…

« - John…

\- Désolé… Dit-il en s'éloignant, le corps tremblant. Je suis désolé… »

Et, sans un mot, il sortit de l'appartement.

JWSH

Il avançait sans but dans les rues de Londres, sa chemise reboutonnée à la hâte, sa veste jetée négligemment sur ses épaules. Il était incapable de réfléchir correctement. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il pensait avoir besoin de ça. D'attention, de légèreté, d'affection, de sensualité. Il pensait avoir besoin d'une relation, que ce soit un simple coup d'un soir ou quelque chose sur un plus long terme. Et pourtant, alors qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas _voulu_.

La mort de Mary l'avait-elle affecté à ce point, lui refusant même d'envisager l'intimité avec une autre personne ? Ou bien était-ce seulement trop tôt ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour qui que ce soit, pensa-t-il en grommelant. Les mésaventures avec son colocataire le prouvaient bien. Ce qui était étrange, et gênant, et passablement ridicule. Peut-être avait-il seulement besoin de trouver la bonne personne…

Il était perdu. Il laissa son regard errer sur la Tamise quelques instant avant de rendre les armes et de rentrer tête baissée à la maison.

JWSH

Bien sûr, quand il passa la porte du salon, à une heure bien plus tardive que ce qu'il avait prévu, Sherlock était dans la pièce. Les mains jointes sous le menton, il semblait l'attendre. Ou bien il était seulement plongé dans ses pensées.

Pas d'humeur à parler, encore moins de ce qu'il s'était passé (son ami déduirait cela en quelques secondes seulement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait), il s'affala sans aucune grâce dans le canapé, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'était pourtant pas saoul (peut-être que cela aurait mieux valu pour lui), seulement fatigué, physiquement et moralement.

Dans le silence de l'appartement, il entendit soudain Sherlock se lever de son fauteuil et se diriger vers la cuisine. Sans lever la tête, il entendit la bouilloire siffler, la céramique s'entrechoquer, et les pas de son ami revenir vers lui. Quand il le regarda enfin, il était là, devant lui, le scannant de ses yeux trop intelligents. Sans un mot, il lui tendit une des deux tasses de thé qu'il tenait dans ses mains. John le remercia silencieusement et porta la tasse à ses lèvres, laissant le réconfortant breuvage le réchauffer de l'intérieur, tandis que le détective s'assit près de lui.

Ils burent leur thé en silence. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Sherlock avait compris, il comprenait toujours, et il savait que John ne voulait pas évoquer le sujet, mais qu'il ne voulait pas être seul non plus.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il termina sa tasse que le médecin brisa le silence tranquille de la pièce :

« - Rosie ?

\- Couchée dans son lit, dans ta chambre. Rien de particulier à noter, si ce n'est qu'elle a joyeusement bavé sur ma chemise préférée. »

John rit doucement, se sentant soudain moins misérable. Laissant l'épuisement le gagner, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, lui laissant l'occasion de se dérober s'il le souhaitait. Mais Sherlock le laissa faire.

« - Sherlock ?... Merci. »

Il savait que son ami comprendrait que ce n'était pas seulement pour le thé. Bien sûr qu'il comprit.

« - De rien, John. »

Le médecin se cala davantage contre son ami, laissant son odeur et l'atmosphère de la pièce lui apporter un sentiment de contentement qu'il ne pouvait trouver ailleurs. Le sentiment d'être à la maison, ce que seul Sherlock pouvait lui apporter.

Et, heureusement, Sherlock était là.


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre 5 est arrivé ! Avec en bonus une petite apparition de Mycroft et de son légendaire flegme britannique – parce que j'aime énormément ce personnage, et que les interactions entre les deux frères Holmes sont toujours hilarantes :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Deux jours plus tard, John revenait du cabinet, le dos endolori après un retour chaotique à Baker Street en métro. Il avait rendez-vous chez Molly qui s'occupait actuellement de sa filleule, mais il devait passer prendre quelque chose à l'appartement avant de s'y rendre.

En grimpant les marches, il entendit des éclats de voix à l'étage, qu'il reconnut bien vite comme appartenant à son colocataire et son frère. Ils étaient donc déjà revenus de la visite prévue à leur sœur, et Mycroft s'était sans doute arrêté chez eux pour convaincre Sherlock d'enquêter sur une affaire top secrète.

« - Vois-tu, Sherlock ? Tu fais absolument tout de travers.

\- _Je_ fais tout de travers ? C'est toi qui envenime la situation, Mycroft ! Regarde où ça nous mène ! »

John soupira et poussa la porte, s'attendant à être, une fois de plus, entraîné dans une affaire mettant en jeu la nation…

… mais trouva les deux frères Holmes se défiant dans une intense partie de Docteur Maboul.

Il n'eut même pas l'air surpris.

« - Mycroft, salua-t-il avec un signe de tête. Vous revenez de Sherrinford ?

\- Docteur Watson. En effet, Sherlock et moi sommes passés rendre visite à Eurus.

\- Bien. »

S'il devait être honnête, songer à la cadette Holmes mettait toujours John mal à l'aise, le faisant repenser avec effroi à ce qu'ils avaient subi avec cette femme à l'intelligence hors normes.

« - Sherlock, je vais chercher Rosie chez Molly, puis je l'emmènerai faire un tour au parc.

\- Ramène du lait, répondit son colocataire en se penchant à nouveau sur le jeu.

\- Si tu n'avais pas utilisé la dernière bouteille pour une expérience douteuse, aussi… Très bien, je prendrai du lait.

\- Et des cigarettes, ajouta le détective.

\- Même pas en rêve ! »

John s'empara de la poussette de sa fille et repartit aussitôt, saluant rapidement les frères Holmes.

Après un bip retentissant du jeu, marquant ainsi un autre échec de Sherlock, Mycroft s'adressa à nouveau à son frère :

« - Tu es distrait, petit frère. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il a compris ?

\- Non, pas encore… Murmura Sherlock, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Et toi, Sherlock ?

\- Tu devrais partir. Tu n'as pas un régime à entretenir ?

\- Sherlock, répliqua son frère en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé. Je veux seulement que tu fasses ce qui est le mieux pour toi. Je pensais que jusque-là, tu considérais ces… sottises comme une faiblesse.

\- Vous devriez aller fourrer votre nez ailleurs, toi et ton parapluie, rétorqua le détective en se levant brusquement pour aller chercher son violon.

\- Sherlock…

\- Au revoir, Mycroft, lança le cadet sur un ton sans appel.

\- Très bien, déclara l'aîné en se levant, grinçant des dents lorsque Sherlock commença à tordre les cordes de son instrument dans un son irritant. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si cette histoire dégénère ! »

Il récupéra son parapluie et sortit dignement du 221B Baker Street. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Sherlock arrêta de torturer son violon et déclara dans la pièce vide :

« - John ? Tu as besoin de comprendre seul. Et moi aussi, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes… ».

JWSH

Si ses propres interrogations sur ses émois intérieurs s'étaient taries ces derniers jours, laissant penser à John qu'il était passé au-dessus de tout cela et qu'il resterait célibataire et abstinent un bon bout de temps (ce qui était sans doute pour le mieux), ses bouleversements émotionnels revinrent rapidement le hanter. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils étaient encore une fois liés à Sherlock.

Il n'était pas psychologue – et vu ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois avec Eurus, il n'était pas prêt à aller en consulter une à nouveau avant longtemps – mais il pensa qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à rétablir un lien amoureux avec quelqu'un. Qu'en attendant, il réalisait inconsciemment un attachement affectif avec la personne la plus proche de lui – soit Sherlock. Si c'était vraiment le cas, John ne put s'empêcher de penser que son inconscient était d'une stupidité affligeante, de se rattacher à un homme se proclamant lui-même comme étant un « sociopathe de haut niveau ».

Cependant, John réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait malheureusement aucune prise sur ces émotions incompréhensibles, et encore moins sur la personne à laquelle ces émotions se rattachaient. Et celles-ci devinrent rapidement incontrôlables.

Alors qu'il n'en avait jusque-là pas vraiment conscience, il commença rapidement à remarquer avec une acuité exacerbée le nombre assez élevé de contacts qu'il avait avec Sherlock. Il s'agissait dans la majorité des cas de gestes innocents ; des doigts qui se frôlent en se passant une tasse de thé, deux pieds qui de frottent légèrement l'un contre l'autre alors qu'ils sont assis côte à côte sur le canapé devant de la mauvaise télévision, des bras qui s'agrippent lors d'une poursuite face à un criminel…

Aussi, il ne comptait plus le nombre de regards entre eux s'étirant sur un temps infini, par exemple lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à table, face à face, devant un plat préparé par John et auquel le médecin avait forcé le détective de manger. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où leurs visages étaient proches – très proches – l'un de l'autre. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de gestes attentionnés qu'ils avaient sans le savoir l'un pour l'autre dans leur domesticité. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Sherlock entrait sans frapper dans la salle de bain alors qu'il prenait sa douche. Et enfin, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il se retrouva devant un Sherlock à moitié nu parce qu'il refusait de s'habiller.

Le médecin devenait tendu, à fleur de peau sans en connaître la raison, et était complètement perdu. Peut-être était-ce de sa faute après-tout ; son ami n'avait que très peu de connaissances concernant les normes sociales, et ignorait totalement la notion d'espace personnel – du moins avec John. Peut-être que le médecin n'avait pas assez fixé les limites entre lui et son colocataire, et en payait aujourd'hui les frais en étant – il devait l'admettre – complètement déboussolé face à ses émotions.

Or, il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Sherlock. Encore moins avec des pulsions inadéquates dues à une frustration émotionnelle et sexuelle dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Sherlock était son ami. Sherlock était son roc. Sherlock était là.

Il était sans doute trop présent en ce moment dans son esprit, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre. Peut-être que la solution était simple après tout ; il devait élargir son cercle de sociabilité, se dégager un peu de son colocataire pour se recentrer sur lui-même et comprendre ses propres émotions.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait régler la situation, et vite. Avant de devenir complètement dingue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la suite ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Notre John s'approche doucement de la vérité qu'il n'accepte inconsciemment pas encore ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient à Scotland Yard pour conclure une énième affaire, et que Sherlock se disputait comme à l'accoutumée avec Donovan à propos de l'analyse d'une preuve, John se tourna vers Lestrade, pris d'une impulsion soudaine :

« - Dis-moi, Greg, tu es libre ce soir ?

\- Hum, oui, répondit celui-ci sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de sortir, de changer d'air, lui répondit John. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre devant le match ?

\- Il t'en fait baver, c'est ça ? Ricana le DI en montrant Sherlock d'un geste de la tête. »

John décida de ne pas répondre.

« - Tu sais que je ne refuse jamais ce genre d'offre. On se retrouve ce soir, au pub habituel ! »

John le salua et récupéra son ami, qui clouait le bec à une Donovan – qui ne cessait de vociférer – en lui rappelant son goût chaotique pour les hommes mariés et au QI désespérant.

« - C'est ça, dégagez, espèce de taré !

\- Quelle femme charmante, commenta John en traînant un Sherlock fulminant dans un taxi. »

Sherlock ne semblait jamais s'émouvoir de ce genre d'insulte. Après tout, tout le monde était stupide et d'une banalité affligeante, à ses yeux. Pourtant, John décernait cette fois-ci une pointe de douleur dans l'attitude de Sherlock.

Il posa sa main sur le poignet de son ami, ignorant le frémissement que faisait naître ce geste en lui.

« - Sherlock, tu n'es pas un taré. Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien évidemment, grommela le détective. Je me fiche de l'avis des gens dotés d'une stupidité maladive. »

Il tourna la tête et regarda John doit dans les yeux. Le médecin lut la question implicite dans son regard : John ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie pour lui, et son avis comptait avant toute chose.

« - Bien. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. »

Il sourit à Sherlock, qui se détendit imperceptiblement. Le message était passé.

La main du médecin ne quitta pas le bras du détective de tout le trajet.

JWSH

Le soir même, le médecin enchaînait les verres d'un alcool relativement fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à reconnaitre tout en écoutant un Lestrade quelque peu éméché qui lui racontait les déboires de sa vie amoureuse.

« - Et toi John, comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda finalement le DI en terminant une autre bière.

\- Pas trop mal, répondit le médecin à la langue pâteuse. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais je m'en sors bien.

\- Je vois. Ça va aller, John. Tu as encore la vie devant toi. Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un.

\- Je sais…

\- En plus, les militaires, ça en fait craquer plus d'une, ajouta le DI avec un clin d'œil. »

Tout en riant, il consulta son téléphone qui venait de vibrer.

« - Merde. Une urgence au poste, je dois y aller. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

\- Non, pas de problème. Je reste, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite, articula difficilement le médecin. Et puis, j'ai pas encore terminé mon verre !

\- Tu es sûr ? Lui demanda Lestrade, légèrement inquiet.

\- Mais oui, file ! »

Le DI finit par partir, laissant le médecin seul, plongé dans ses pensées. Sa tête était brumeuse, et ça lui faisait du bien.

« - Salut, beau-gosse ! lui lança soudain un homme, à première vue légèrement plus jeune que lui, qui s'installa en un éclair à la place de Lestrade. Je vois que tu es seul désormais…

\- Oui, répondit difficilement John, la tête lourde. Je cherche quelque chose…

\- Moi aussi, répondit immédiatement l'homme à côté de lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu peux être exactement ce que je recherche… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

John ricana, incapable d'aligner deux pensées. Voilà qu'il se faisait draguer par un mec… Et il ne le repoussait même pas. John-je-ne-suis-pas-gay-Watson se laissait draguer par un mec. C'est dire à quel point il se sentait désespéré. Parce qu'après tout, la solution était peut-être là ? Il commençait à être à court d'idées.

Et finalement, la perspective ne lui semblait pas si mal.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et John sentit son souffle alcoolisé à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Est-ce qu'il ressentirait quelque chose avec un homme ? Est-ce qu'il cesserait de se sentir vide, perdu ?

Incapable de prendre une décision rationnelle, il ne bougea pas, ce qui encouragea l'homme à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. John rendit distraitement le baiser quelques secondes, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'éprouvait aucun désir. D'un geste gourd, il repoussa l'homme en marmonnant :

« - Non, ça ne marche pas…

\- Allez beau-gosse, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, répliqua l'homme en agrippant ses épaules.

\- Je pense qu'il a été clair, lança soudain une voix profonde derrière John. Il ne veut pas de vous. »

L'individu observa le nouvel arrivant d'un air interdit, et partit dans demander son reste. John se retourna gauchement, manquant de tomber de son tabouret, et s'écria, éméché :

« - Sherlock !

\- Oui John, c'est moi, brillante déduction, répliqua le détective en levant les yeux au ciel. Lestrade m'a écrit, si c'était ta question. Viens, on rentre à la maison. »

Il passa son bras autour de la taille du médecin, qui se laissa docilement entraîner par son colocataire.

Le trajet resta flou dans l'esprit de John, tout tanguait dangereusement autour de lui. Seule la poigne forte de Sherlock lui permettait de tenir debout.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal au 221B Baker Street. Arrivés dans le salon, les deux hommes croisèrent Mme Hudson qui dit à Sherlock :

« - Ah, vous êtes rentrés ! La petite dort toujours, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda la vieille dame en fixant John avec inquiétude.

\- Il va bien, répondit Sherlock en menant John dans sa propre chambre. Juste un excès d'alcool. Merci, Mme Hudson.

\- Avec plaisir, jeune homme ! Bien, je vous laisse, répondit la logeuse en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et pas de bêtises, les garçons ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et amena son fardeau sur son lit.

« - Tu sens bon, Sherlock… marmonna John dans son cou.

\- Allonge-toi, John, dit le détective, préférant ignorer la remarque du médecin. Dors.

\- Ton lit sent comme toi, sourit béatement John en reniflant les draps. Pourquoi je suis dans ton lit ?

\- Parce que la morveuse – ta fille – dort dans ta chambre, comme tu le sais, et que tu vas la réveiller si tu vas rejoindre ton propre lit, expliqua calmement Sherlock avec un ton légèrement condescendant.

\- Hum, grogna le médecin, sentant ses paupières s'alourdir. Et toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué.

\- D'accord… Il bailla. Sherlock, ça n'a pas marché…

\- Je sais, John, répondit doucement le détective en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Je ne comprends pas… mon cœur est toujours lourd, mais je n'arrive pas à le remplir…

\- Tu y arriveras, John.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Rien ne marche. Rien…

\- Tu comprendras un jour. Du moins, je l'espère…

\- Je te fais confiance, Sherlock, marmonna John, aux portes du sommeil. Je te fais toujours confiance. Toujours. Même quand tu es un crétin insupportable et que tu me mens.

\- C'est bon à savoir, rit doucement le détective en remontant les couvertures sur son ami.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Je suis là, John.

\- Hum, d'accord. Bonne nuit, Sherlock.

\- Bonne nuit, John. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! John réalise enfin certaines choses, et nous approchons doucement de la fin !**

 **Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, John se sentit tout d'abord léger et détendu, emmitouflé dans des draps à l'odeur enivrante.

Il respira profondément, et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il poussa un cri de surprise ; ses rétines semblaient brûler sous le contact des rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre de la chambre. Le médecin poussa un gémissement, plaquant une main sur son crâne qui lui semblait contenir un marteau-piqueur particulièrement insistant.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était dans celle de Sherlock. Un instant décontenancé, les souvenirs de la veille au soir finirent par lui revenir en mémoire.

Et merde. Il s'était encore une fois ridiculisé. Et devant Sherlock, cette fois. Il rougit d'embarras en se rappelant tout ce dont le détective avait été témoin. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était encore plus perdu que ces derniers jours. Il avait vraiment tout gagné, cette fois-ci.

Grognant contre l'univers qui semblait ligué contre lui, John sortit avec difficulté du confortable lit de son colocataire, et traversa le couloir d'un pas lourd pour rejoindre le salon.

Il tomba sur la vision hilarante d'un Sherlock qui essayait de nourrir Rosie avec le contenu d'un petit pot pour bébé, qui semblait avoir davantage atterri autour de la fillette que dans son estomac.

« - Watson, tu dois avaler le contenu de la cuillère, par l'étaler devant toi, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Soupira dramatiquement le détective en tenant sans espoir une cuillère pleine devant la bouche de sa filleule.

\- Alors comme ça, le grand Sherlock Holmes est mis en difficulté par une petite fille ? Ricana le médecin depuis le couloir, les bras croisés.

\- Pas autant que le valeureux soldat John Watson face à une bouteille d'alcool, répliqua sournoisement le détective.

\- Enfoiré, marmonna John en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, le ton néanmoins empreint d'affection.

\- Prends ça et viens t'occuper de ta morveuse, lança Sherlock en lui désignant sur le plan de travail des aspirines, un verre d'eau et une tasse de thé. Sa stupidité va finir par nuire à mon cerveau.

\- C'est une enfant, Sherlock, répondit distraitement John en prenant les médicaments, remerciant du regard son ami.

\- Ennuyeux, s'exclama ce dernier en se relevant promptement, échappant aux petites mains couvertes de compote de Rosie qui tentaient d'attraper les cheveux de son parrain. Je dois aller à la morgue, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son manteau. Molly vient de m'écrire ; elle a un cadavre à me montrer.

\- Bien, marmonna John, gêné. Et, Sherlock ? Pour hier soir… Je suis vraiment désolé. Ce que tu m'as vu dire, ou faire…

\- C'est oublié, John, le rassura ce dernier avant de disparaitre en faisant tourbillonner son manteau derrière lui.

\- Foutu détective avec son manteau… marmonna le médecin qui s'occupa de nourrir sa fille correctement. »

Son repas avalé, il lui nettoya le visage et les mains en murmurant :

« - J'ai fait n'importe quoi hier soir, et je n'ai même pas su te gérer, ma puce. Je suis vraiment un mauvais père… »

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bip retentit depuis la table basse, où se trouvait son téléphone. Sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait, il déverrouilla l'écran et lut le message :

 _Tu n'es pas un mauvais père, John. SH_

Le médecin sourit et répondit :

 _Tu as posé des micros dans l'appartement, c'est ça ? JW_

 _Non, Mycroft s'en charge très bien tout seul. Tu es seulement très prévisible, John. SH_

 _Merci, Sherlock. Pour tout. JW_

 _De rien. SH_

John soupira, posa son téléphone et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« - Ton parrain va finir par me rendre fou, Rosie… c'est surprenant à dire, mais heureusement qu'il est là. Je serais incapable de tout gérer tout seul. »

Il s'assit sur son fauteuil avec sa fille sur les genoux.

« - Il n'est pas facile à vivre, mais ça fonctionne. Surtout depuis quelques mois, il est étonnamment fiable. Toujours présent. Et proche… mais pourquoi sa proximité me déstabilise-t-elle autant, hum ? »

La petite fille secoua ses boucles blondes et fit des bulles avec sa bouche. Il repensa à la nuit dernière, lorsque Sherlock s'était occupé de lui. La prévenance dont il avait fait preuve alors que John semblait s'accrocher à lui comme une pieuvre, voulant rester près de lui plus que de quiconque.

« - Ce n'est pas comme si… »

Et là, ça le frappa avec force.

Il déposa délicatement Rosie dans son parc, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, l'esprit en ébullition. Tous les liens se firent instantanément dans son esprit.

Il avait un manque affectif. Il était frustré. Sexuellement frustré, mais incapable d'y remédier avec une quelconque conquête. Or, il était de plus en plus troublé par la proximité de son colocataire.

Il n'éprouvait pas du désir pour les hommes. Il n'éprouvait pas non plus du désir pour les femmes.

Il éprouvait du désir pour _Sherlock Holmes_. Un désir qui ne cessait de croître et qui refusait de le quitter, jusqu'à le tourmenter dans son quotidien et le rendre à terme complètement fou…

 _Merde._

Il commença à paniquer. Comment était-il censé régler ce problème ? Proposer un coup d'un soir à Sherlock et faire en sorte que tous deux oublient ce moment d'égarement le lendemain pour retourner à leur quotidien, permettant ainsi à John de tourner la page et de reprendre enfin en main sa vie amoureuse ? En espérant que cela suffise à cesser de le tourmenter…

Il n'avait jamais rien pensé d'aussi stupide de toute sa vie.

Alors quoi, s'éloigner de Sherlock ? Impossible. Il avait enfin repris sa vie en main, trouvé un équilibre parfait, un équilibre permis grâce à la présence du détective. Enfin, jusque-là…

En parler à Sherlock ? Absolument hors de question. Il serait moqué, dédaigné, rejeté. Puis le détective le fuirait comme la peste pour ne jamais se retrouver confronté à lui.

John soupira, las. Il était empêtré dans un immense foutoir. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre son mal en patience, en espérant que ça lui passe…

JWSH

En fin d'après-midi, les deux colocataires reçurent la visite de Lestrade, qui les supplia de l'aider sur une affaire de meurtre concernant un riche propriétaire, empoisonné dans sa propre demeure quelques heures auparavant. Sherlock se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux avec le DI, très excité par la perspective de cette affaire, tandis que John lui promit de le rejoindre au plus vite.

Après avoir posé sa fille chez Molly – qui accepta de bon cœur de garder Rosie jusqu'au lendemain – le médecin rejoignit rapidement son colocataire à l'adresse indiquée.

Sur place, il retrouva son meilleur ami virevoltant d'un bout à l'autre de la scène de crime, observant le cadavre avec sa loupe, sous l'œil agacé de Donovan. Non loin de là, Lestrade interrogeait la jeune veuve éplorée. John rejoignit le détective qui le sollicita aussitôt pour lui faire part de ses observations sur le cadavre.

Visiblement, l'esprit tournant à plein régime de Sherlock trouva rapidement des informations vitales pour résoudre l'enquête. Il analysa le cadavre, passa au crible la cuisine – ainsi que ses aliments –, manqua de peu d'outrer la veuve par son cruel manque de tact (jusqu'à ce que John intervienne), et vérifia d'obscures informations sur son téléphone.

Puis il déballa de son rythme infernal l'ensemble de ses déductions sur le train de vie de la victime, le détail de ses dernières heures ainsi que la manière dont elle avait été empoisonnée. Il conclut théâtralement son discours avec un tonitruant « - C'est évident, voyons ! Regardez ses ongles ! Vérifiez le jardin ! » avant de partir en trombe de la demeure cossue.

John resta un moment interdit, subjugué une fois de plus par les capacités intellectuelles hors normes de son ami – mais aussi, sans trop se l'avouer, par l'éclat presque sauvage qui illuminait son regard lorsque ses déductions fusaient hors de son esprit – avant de se hâter de rejoindre son colocataire, qui arrêtait déjà un taxi.

Alors que John demandait à son ami où ils se rendaient, celui-ci lui répondit distraitement, plongé dans son palais mental :

« - Je dois collecter des données sur le jardinier. Le jardinier est forcément mêlé à cette histoire. »

John soupira, renonçant à comprendre le raisonnement de Sherlock, et regarda le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout en luttant pour ne pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer près du détective. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à son embarrassant problème personnel.


	8. Chapter 8

**C'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Le dénouement commence à prendre forme.**

 **Juste pour avertissement : pas de lemon en tant que tel dans ce chapitre, mais disons qu'on n'en est pas loin !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Sherlock avait raison. Sherlock avait toujours raison. Le jardinier était bien celui qui avait empoisonné son patron.

Les deux acolytes s'étaient retrouvés embusqués à la nuit tombée dans un parc désert – sans que John ne comprenne vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là – à observer une entrevue secrète (et apparemment régulière depuis plusieurs mois) entre le jardinier et la femme de son défunt patron – qui était aussi sa maîtresse. Ayant réuni toutes les preuves nécessaires pour incriminer le jardinier, les deux amis attendaient Lestrade, qui devait arriver d'ici peu avec des renforts. Mais la conversation entre les deux amants devint rapidement houleuse. John comprit alors que la femme n'était en aucun cas au courant de la responsabilité de son amant dans le meurtre perpétré à l'encontre de son mari.

Ils décidèrent rapidement d'intervenir. Seulement, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de pousser l'homme dans ses retranchements par ses remarques acerbes.

Le jardinier à bout de nerfs finit par sortir un pistolet de sa poche, sous les cris effarés de sa maîtresse qu'il prit en otage. Aussitôt, par réflexe, John dégaina sa propre arme qu'il pointa sur le coupable.

Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Le médecin protégea de son corps la femme tenue sous le joug du jardinier. L'homme s'apprêta à tirer sur John, qui se préparait à bondir sur le côté pour éviter la balle, mais fut pris de revers par Sherlock qui se jeta sur l'homme – et sur son arme prête à faire feu.

« - Non, Sherlock ! hurla-t-il désespérément pour empêcher son ami de se mettre délibérément en danger. »

Trop tard. Un coup de feu résonna dans le silence de la nuit, et les deux hommes tombèrent à terre. Le médecin sentit son sang se glacer d'effroi.

« - SHERLOCK ! »

Il fut rapidement soulagé quand il vit que les deux hommes continuaient la lutte au sol, à mains nues. Le tir n'avait apparemment touché aucun d'entre eux.

Vérifiant d'un rapide coup d'œil que la femme était en sécurité, il l'abandonna aussitôt pour aider son ami à maîtriser le coupable, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

Alors qu'ils immobilisaient l'homme sur le ventre, les mains bloquées dans son dos, Lestrade et ses hommes arrivèrent. Une fois que l'homme fut emmené par le Yard et que la jeune veuve, profondément choquée, fut prise en charge, John se tourna vers son colocataire et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« - Merde, Sherlock. Tu n'as rien ? »

Il observa scrupuleusement le visage de son ami, rongé par l'inquiétude. Mis à part une coupure à l'arcade et un bleu sur la pommette, il semblait aller bien.

« - Je n'ai rien, John.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, grommela son ami en le lâchant brusquement. Viens, rentrons. »

JWSH

Le retour en taxi s'était fait dans un silence tendu.

John ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tant d'émotions bouillonnaient en lui. Il était à la fois épuisé, inquiet, soulagé, mais aussi et surtout en colère. Le détective l'observait du coin de l'œil, déduisant sans aucun doute la tempête qui faisait rage dans le corps de son ami, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Enfin de retour au 221B Baker Street, Sherlock décida de désamorcer immédiatement la bombe John Watson – déjà prête à exploser – et lança :

« - Vide ton sac, John. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour le médecin.

« - Très bien, je « vide mon sac », comme tu dis ! Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris, ce soir ? Des conséquences que tes décisions auraient pu avoir ? Tu as failli te faire tuer, Sherlock ! Et tu aurais pu faire tuer cette pauvre femme !

\- Tout comme _tu_ as failli te faire tuer en protégeant cette femme, rétorqua le détective en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais que tu ne vis que pour les enquêtes, pour l'occupation et l'adrénaline que cela t'apporte, mais pour l'amour du ciel Sherlock, essaye de penser aux conséquences, à tes responsabilités !

\- Ce sont les risques du métier, John, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Mais tu as frôlé la mort, Sherlock ! Encore une fois ! Et de manière stupide, en plus ! Dis-moi comment je suis censé le prendre ?!

\- Là n'est pas le problème, John, et tu le sais très bien, lança soudain son ami en le transperçant de son regard acéré.

\- … Quoi ? S'exclama le médecin, soudain troublé par le retournement de situation et le regard inquisiteur de son colocataire.

\- Tu es désemparé, mais pas à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Du moins, ce n'est qu'une manifestation de ce qui te ronge depuis un moment.

\- Oh non, ne fait pas ça, menaça John en se plantant juste devant Sherlock, sa colère reprenant le dessus. Je te connais, tu changes de conversation en faisant des déductions pour garder le dessus et avoir le dernier mot, comme toujours ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question ici, Sherlock !

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement ce dont il est question, mais tu es trop aveugle pour le voir ! Tu te caches toi-même la vérité, John ! Mais il est temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Alors dis-le, qu'on en finisse ! Dis ce qui te ronge, dis pourquoi tu es tant en colère. Dis-le, John ! »

Leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le visage de Sherlock se rapprocha dangereusement de celui du médecin.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang ?!

\- Dis-le ! »

S'en fut trop.

N'y tenant plus, avant même qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir, ou que l'information atteigne son cerveau, il posa ses mains sur la nuque de Sherlock et l'attira à lui pour un baiser brutal et désordonné.

Le cerveau du médecin sembla aussitôt s'éteindre complètement, noyé dans les sensations que lui procuraient les lèvres de Sherlock bougeant contre sa bouche, sa langue enroulée autour de la sienne, et ses mains agrippant ses flancs.

S'il s'attendait à ce que son ami le rejette violemment suite à son geste inconsidéré et totalement incontrôlé, il n'en fut rien : Sherlock répondit au contraire favorablement à son attaque, et dévorait avec avidité la bouche du médecin tout en tentant de rapprocher toujours plus leurs corps.

Sherlock était là, partout autour de lui. Tout était _Sherlock_ , et sa présence l'enivrait plus que de raison, allumant en lui un brasier ardent et dévastateur. Il _voulait_ Sherlock. Il voulait le marquer, le posséder, le faire sien. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant.

« - Je te veux, Sherlock, grogna finalement d'une voix impatiente le médecin en dévorant de baisers le cou de son partenaire. Toi. J'ai besoin de toi, juste de toi. J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant ! »

Le détective feula sous le traitement que lui infligeait son ami, et répondit d'une voix gutturale :

« - Je suis là, John. Je suis tout à toi. »

Puis il reprit voracement les lèvres du médecin tout en se débattant pour lui retirer sa veste.

Manteaux et chaussures finirent en un temps record par voler dans le salon. Sans freiner l'appétit de leurs bouches et les gestes frénétiques de leurs mains, les deux hommes finirent par tituber jusqu'à la chambre du détective, toujours étroitement enlacés, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Dès lors, tout ne fut que gémissements, halètements et mots murmurés au creux de l'oreille. Les corps en sueur s'épuisaient l'un contre l'autre, les lèvres ne cessaient de se dévorer, et les cris de plaisir troublèrent le silence feutré de l'appartement.

Lorsque, bien plus tard, John s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, le souffle court et le cœur battant à la chamade, son esprit embrumé par le plaisir avait enfin trouvé la paix. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par cette présence réconfortante qui l'entourait de toute part.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre…**

 **Ce fut une aventure brève, mais intense ! J'ai vraiment pris un grand plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction, et je suis contente d'avoir pu la partager avec vous. J'ai mis tout mon cœur dans ce dernier chapitre, qui semblait être pour moi la conclusion inévitable à cette histoire, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi !**

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews à la fin de chaque chapitre ; je remercie particulièrement** _ **Mundanchee et Mudomo**_ **ainsi que** _ **Mimi Kitsune**_ **pour m'avoir fidèlement écrit leurs ressentis à chaque étape ! Un grand merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte. Enfin, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ça me ferait énormément plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer la fin de cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **À bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures…**

 **Neferemy.**

 **JWSH**

Les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient le visage de John, qui s'éveilla doucement face à la luminosité grandissante de la pièce.

Il prit d'abord conscience de la présence d'un corps chaud – et très nu – enroulé autour du sien. Dans l'air flottait une odeur de sueur, de sexe, ainsi qu'une autre senteur enivrante qui semblait imprégner les draps.

Sherlock.

Son esprit se remémora brusquement l'ensemble des événements de la nuit.

Le médecin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il avait couché avec _Sherlock_. Sherlock dormait nu derrière lui, le torse collé contre son dos, les jambes mêlées aux siennes et un bras entourant fermement son ventre.

Il avait cédé à ses impulsions, laissé son foutu désir prendre le pas sur sa raison et profiter du corps de son ami – bizarrement plus que consentant. Une panique sourde s'empara de lui : qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourtant, il se sentait apaisé, comblé. Il ne se sentait plus seul. Ses troubles n'étaient désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais à quel prix ? Si cela devait briser son amitié avec Sherlock… il ne le supporterait pas.

Et si Sherlock regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et si ce n'était pour lui qu'une expérience ? Ou bien une erreur qu'il effacera aussitôt de son disque dur, rendant ce moment inexistant dans son palais mental ? Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de Sherlock. De leur complicité, de leur proximité. Il ne pouvait pas – il ne _voulait_ pas – faire marche arrière.

« - Tu penses trop, John, marmonna derrière lui une voix profonde, rendue rauque par le sommeil – et aussi sans doute par leurs vocalises de la nuit dernière. J'entends grincer les rouages de ton cerveau, c'est déconcertant. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, John se retourna et fit face à son colocataire, qui ne semblait pas vouloir enlever ses bras enroulés autour du torse du médecin.

« - Comme quoi, même un être stupide essayera toujours d'utiliser l'entière capacité de son cerveau, plaisanta-t-il, quelque peu gêné, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu es loin d'être stupide, John, répondit Sherlock avec un regard intense qui fit trembler John.

\- C'est bon à savoir, rit doucement le médecin. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce. Il affronta le regard de son ami, qui ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de lui. Ces yeux incroyables lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens.

Il soupira. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de façons d'affronter ce moment gênant avec dignité. Comment fallait-il agir lorsque l'on venait de coucher avec son meilleur ami ? Il n'en savait strictement rien.

Résigné, il finit par lancer avec hésitation :

« - Donc… est-ce que tu regrettes ?

\- Tu connais la réponse, John, répliqua doucement le détective, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La question est : est-ce que toi, tu regrettes ? »

Sous l'œil scrutateur de son partenaire, le médecin se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Lui, qui se proclamait toujours non gay, qui avait toujours aimé des femmes jusque-là, et qui avait franchi le pas avec son meilleur ami qui se disait lui-même sociopathe de haut niveau non intéressé par les relations ?

La réponse était aussi franche et honnête que celle de Sherlock : non, il ne regrettait rien. Il était même complètement prêt à recommencer.

« - Je ne regrette absolument rien, finit-il par répondre. J'avais besoin de ça, je pense. Grandement besoin, en réalité.

\- Tu avais juste besoin de ça ? Lui demanda le détective avec un regard légèrement contrarié, mais aussi une lueur qui ressemblait fortement à de l'espoir. … Ou il y a autre chose ?

\- Non, tu as raison. Il y a autre chose. »

Et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Qu'au fond de lui-même, il le savait depuis longtemps, sans jamais pour autant se l'avouer.

Il ne voulait pas Sherlock que pour une nuit. Il ne voulait même pas Sherlock uniquement pour le sexe. Il voulait tout de Sherlock, en intégralité. Il voulait de l'amour, il voulait des sentiments.

Fort de ces révélations, il enroula avec douceur ses bras autour de la nuque de Sherlock et ferma les yeux, fondant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire, avant de murmurer craintivement :

« - Je t'aime. »

Et, finalement, rien ne semblait plus naturel que cet aveu. Son cœur s'allégea aussitôt, comme soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse à ses tourments. Il avait mis longtemps à le comprendre, mais rien n'était plus vrai, plus fort en cet instant.

« - C'est là que tu t'enfuis en courant, n'est-ce-pas ? Rit doucement le médecin, gêné, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise autour de la nuque de Sherlock.

\- Il ne me semble pas m'être enfui en courant, la nuit dernière, répondit le baryton profond de son colocataire au creux de son oreille.

\- C'est vrai, répondit John, les joues rosies. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. On parle de sentiments, de relation. Or, c'est quelque chose qui t'a toujours révulsé…

\- Tu vois, mais tu n'observes pas, John, déclara le détective en éloignant son visage du cou de son amant. »

Il ancra son regard dans celui de John, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sans ôter ses bras de la taille du médecin.

« - Déduis, lui souffla-t-il simplement. »

Alors, John observa. Sherlock s'offrait à son regard inquisiteur, de manière brute et simple, dévoilant ainsi à travers ses pupilles translucides ses pensées les plus intimes.

Et John vit. Il vit à travers ces yeux incroyables l'attachement profond que le détective avait pour lui. Son affection pour leur vie ensemble au 221B Baker Street. Son excitation pour leur collaboration sur les enquêtes. Sa présence constante et indéfectible. Sa crainte d'être rejeté par John. Son inquiétude de le voir blessé, ou pire. Sa hantise de voir John disparaître de sa vie, définitivement. Sa volonté d'être prêt à faire tous les sacrifices nécessaires pour la sécurité de John.

Il l'avait fait. Il l'avait déjà fait, et était prêt à le refaire à maintes reprises. Il avait déjà simulé sa propre mort pour la sécurité du médecin. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il avait tué pour lui. Il était descendu en enfer et s'était sciemment livré entre les mains d'un psychopathe pour lui. Tout ça pour John, uniquement pour John.

La principale émotion qui brillait dans les yeux de Sherlock devint finalement limpide. À cette découverte, un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« - Dis-le, Sherlock, lui murmura finalement John sur un ton taquin. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.

\- Très bien, soupira le détective. »

Il colla son front contre celui de son partenaire et lui murmura doucement :

« - Je t'aime, John Watson. »

À ces mots, le médecin s'empara avidement de la bouche de son colocataire, les entrainant dans un baiser fougueux qui fit monter un sentiment intense de bonheur dans la poitrine de John.

« - Tu as compris, alors, souffla finalement le détective, la voix quelque peu hésitante.

\- J'ai compris, confirma le médecin, le souffle coupé. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte… mais j'ai enfin compris. Cette pièce manquante que je cherchais désespérément, elle se trouvait tout ce temps juste sous mon nez. Je t'aime, Sherlock. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long à le comprendre, ajouta-t-il en passant tendrement la main dans les boucles du détective. Mais après tout, jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu puisses ressentir ce genre de chose pour moi. C'est tellement incroyable, ça a l'air si irréel… Et ça te rend tellement plus… humain.

\- C'est toi qui me rend plus humain John. Depuis le début. Tu ne cesses de bouleverser mon monde, ma logique, ma manière d'être. Mais j'aime ça. »

Les bras du détective raffermirent leur prise autour de la taille du médecin, qui lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

Le poids sur son cœur s'était enfin désagrégé. Le vide en lui était désormais comblé. Il aimait Sherlock. Il avait besoin de Sherlock.

« - Reste avec moi.

\- Je suis là, John. Je serai toujours là. »

Et John sut, au fond de lui-même, que c'était vrai.

FIN


End file.
